


thirsty.

by sweetaeste



Series: haikyuu oneshots. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Consensual Kink, Gun Kink, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Object Penetration, On the Run, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaeste/pseuds/sweetaeste
Summary: Criminals Iwaizumi and Oikawa are on break after stressfuls missions. Iwaizumi is busy but Oikawa had already made a plan to distract his partner from his work.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	thirsty.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, do you think the police will be able to catch us?" Oikawa curiously asked his partner Iwaizumi who was sitting on a chair across from him.

"If you managed to fuck up our plan, probably, if we did get caught and imprisoned for life, I'm sure it'll be your fault Shittykawa," Iwaizumi replied to him, eyes not leaving the gun he was cleaning.

The both had been on a chase for years now, due to Oikawa's precise and foolproof plans, they had never been caught once. Both were wanted for a couple of reasons, illegal possession of firearms, maslaughter, murders, drug paraphernalia and so much more. They are currently staying on their shared place, a penthouse on L.A, it costed them quite a dime, they rarely stay but the view from the top is amazing.

"Iwa-chan you're so mean! But you know that my plans are never going to fail," he retorted back at the busy man, he then leaned on the headboard, closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is so boring Iwa-chan, why don't we do something?" he suddenly perked up, a plan forming inside his head.

"I'm busy cleaning, go do shit by yourself," Iwaizumi coldly replied making the brunette pout.

Oikawa decided not to comment on the reply of his partner, he got up from the bed and walked towards the figure of Iwaizumi. "Hey Hajime, let's do something fun," he whispered upon the latter's ears making him stop what he was doing.

"Don't bother me or I'll fucking shove this gun far up your ass Tooru," he said back, figure still facing to his devices making Oikawa's face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Oh? Kinky, please do~" the brunette teased to the black haired male. "I'd like to see you try, Iwa-chan," he continued on Iwaizumi's ears, the man immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up making Oikawa taken aback for a bit but was replaced by a smirk on his lips upon realizing what's going to happen next.

"You're finally going to do what you've said a couple of minutes ago Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Iwaizumi to face him.

Iwaizumi didn't make a noice nor replied to his words but instead, he turned his back and faced Oikawa, face void of any emotion, a glint in his eyes could be found. Oikawa found himself staring the beautiful orbs of his partner as he tries to control himself, it makes the brunette proud, boosting his ego, knowing he is the only one who could make Iwaizumi Hajime be in this state.

"I'll do this once to make you shut the fuck up," the man finally replied before walking towards Oikawa's figure and taking him on his lips. It was full of emotion, anger, frustration, passion and lust, those makes the kiss even sweeter and even hotter. 

Oikawa kissed back with the same fervor, entangling his arms around the latter's neck, their bodies landing on the soft linen sheets. He was starting to feel hot despite the A.C being on full blast, he's afraid to admit he is needy, it was quite a while since they fucked. There were missions and trades all over the place, leaving them with no time, he doesn't want to admit he was sexually frustrated, he really doesn't but despite that, his body says otherwise.

The make out session didn't last very long, they both couldn't handle making things go for very long, both pulled away from each other, removed their clothing, tossing it somewhere on the room and leaving them only in their underwears. Iwaizumi climbed on the bed and engulfed Oikawa's swollen lips once again, he expertly manuevered his arms around the brunette's body, lifted him up and moved them near the headboard.

"Iwa-chan, please just take me," Oikawa muttered to Iwaizumi who was above him, face flushed and eyes filled with lust.

Iwaizumi smirked, "Are you that needy for me Tooru?" his hands traveled on the man's chest and landing on his soft buds, he encircles his thumb on the flesh before twisting it, earning a small moan from Oikawa.

"Puh-lease Hajime, just take me," the brunette begged in a soft voice.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything and moved his head on Oikawa's neck then placing his lips to suck hard on the flesh, knowing it'll leave purple marks in the morning. Iwaizumi started to fill the latter's neck with marks, going down on his chest and stopping on his nipples. His tongue then circles the buds before sucking it, earning a moan again spilling out of Oikawa's mouth.

"I-iwa-chan, stop teasing," Oikawa said, face incredibly flushed, he could feel his member throbbing in need, aching to be touched by the man on top of him.

Iwaizumi then lowered himself once again and stopping on Oikawa's hard on, he reached on the flesh giving it a small stroke. "Do you want to be touched that bad Tooru? Huh? How needy are you? You're dripping and I barely touched you," he asked as his hand traveled inside the fabric, palming the other's member, thumb going in circular motions on the wet tip.

"Ah--please! I want you in me Hajime, please," he begged once again, breathing now heavy as he's starting to loose control of himself.

"Safeword?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa before proceeding.

"Milkbread," he replied back, hips slightly moving upward in attempt to feel Iwaizumi's hand more.

Iwaizumi nodded and continued his actions, moving his hand up and down slowly making Oikawa moan again, he was getting loud and whiny, knowing that makes Iwaizumi even harder. He then decided to remove the latter's last bit of clothing, Oikawa was more than happy to finally get to remove the restriction leaving him fully naked in front of Iwaizumi's eyes.

Oikawa was basically dripping wet, his hole full on displayed for Iwaizumi, only for him. He licked his lips, lowered his face onto the latter's crotch and taking his member into his mouth, his eyes were looking straight into Oikawa's face as he bobs his head up and down. The brunette wasn't really long nor short, he was average thus making Iwaizumi have no difficulties taking him in.

He then pulled the member out and inserted one finger inside his hole, moving it in and out. His eyes never left Oikawa's brown ones as he inserted the second finger, scissoring him and moving his digits slightly faster, he watched as the brunette's face become filled with pleasure, eyes closed and head thrown back on the headboard.

"You good?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, voiced concerned, "Y-yeah, continue please, I think I can take you now," he replied back, eyes slightly closed.

Iwaizumi nodded, removed his digits from Oikawa's hole and then also removed his underwear, freeing his hard-on. His hand reached for his member and gave it a few good strokes. His size was quite.... big, it was long and thick enough to make you lose your mind, Oikawa still can't take in how good his partner's member is, even if they've been partner decades ago, it always sends him over the edge.

He looked at Oikawa once again, the latter didn't say anything anymore yet his eyes were begging for Iwaizumi just to fuck him senseless. Iwaizumi suddenly remembered something and moved before getting off the bed.

"Where the fuck are you going Hajime?" Oikawa asked to Iwaizumi.

"I thought you wanted this gun shoved into your ass?" Iwaizumi asked him as he showed one of his gun, Oikawa's eyes went wide then a smirk on his lips formed.

"Yes," he replied back, eager to have a new experience.

Iwaizumi then went on the nightshade beside the bed, grabbed a bottle of lube and moving on the bed once again. He put lube on this palm and covered his member with it before placing the lube on the side and pointed the gun straight at Oikawa's head.

"You want this right?" Iwaizumi asked as his index finger moved on the trigger.

"Ugh, just fuck me Iwa-chan, you're repeating yourself," Oikawa retorted back, rolling his eyes at his partner's actions but deep inside, he was thrilled, too thrilled.

"Just one wrong move and a bullet will be lodged in your brain, sounds good to me," Iwaizumi said before shoving his dick fully inside the brunette making his eyes go wide and mouth agape, he took this as a chance to shove the gun inside the latter's mouth.

"Move and I'll shoot," Iwaizumi said as he started thrusting his hips against Oikawa's. The brunette obeyed and stood still as Iwaizumi thrusts into him, his insides felt good, he was too hot, Iwaizumi's girth was stretching him too good and it makes his mind go haywire. Muffled moans started to fill the room, skin slapping and heavy breaths could be heard, both of them were extremely frustrated, being free like this for the first time in a long time is amazing, they both appreciated that.

Iwaizumi watches as he sends Oikawa into edge, his thrusts were starting to pick up, grunts were falling out from his mouth, he felt so fucking good, Oikawa felt so good, it feels heavenly as he thrusts inside harder and deeper, he could feel hitting Oikawa's spot over and over again. He continue to watches as his partner drools on the gun cocked into his mouth, chest heaving up and down fast, he caused this and it makes him go wild even more.

He continued thrusting until Oikawa started tightning around him, choking his dick, his cock were oozing so much of come, he know that he's close and he is not planning to have the dipshit come without this permission, the fun haven't started yet.

"Are you coming Tooru?" He asked the dazed brunette, a muffled sound came out, he assumes it was a yes and pulled his member out of Oikawa immediately.

Oikawa cried and whined as Iwaizumi pulled out before his release, tears were forming on the sides but he did not allow to let them spill, he instead inhaled sharply. Iwaizumi then removed the gun from Oikawa's sore mouth, the sides of his lips were wet with saliva thus also making the gun covered in the same substance. The brunette did not say anything, he just watched as Iwaizumi moved the gun and placed it in front of his hole.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, waiting for him to say the safeword but his mouth stayed shut, he proceeded to insert the gun's head inside his hole, Oikawa moaned as he felt the cold material inside him, it stings and hurts a bit but after a while he adjusted. He inhaled deeply, "G-go," he said to Iwaizumi who was waiting for his reply.

Iwaizumi finally managed to fit one-half of the gun's head inside Oikawa, his index finger still not leaving the trigger. His left hand then went to touch Oikawa's neglected cock, doing circular motions on the tip before wrapping his hand around it. 

He started moving up and down making Oikawa moan out, "H-hajime, faster," he breathed out, Iwaizumi complied and went faster, his hand quickly moving up and down Oikawa's member, in this point, Oikawa was a moaning mess. Incoherent phrases and sounds coming out from his lips. Iwaizumi continued his actions until Oikawa spoke, "I-im coming, let me come puh-lease," he heard him beg.

Iwaizumi isn't that cruel so he let the latter come. "Come Tooru," he said to him, his eyes focused on Oikawa as he releases on his hands, his legs shaking, mouth agape as the warm white substance coated his fingers. He waited until the brunette finished before removing his hand on the member and motioning his fingertips on his lips. He looked Oikawa straight into the eye as the licks his come on his coated fingers, he then leaned on Oikawa, giving him a quick taste of himself.

"Now, it's my turn," he said before removing the saliva and come coated gun, he placed it on the floor and continued.

Iwaizumi then grabbed the lube, generously coated Oikawa's hole before inserting his hard dick inside of him once again. He pulled Oikawa's legs, placed them on his shoulders and he moves again. He stared at the brunette's face under him, he was so flushed out and he looked so over the edge, all just because of him.

"I'm starting Tooru," he muttered then thrusted in Oikawa's hole deep and hard, he places his hands on the brunette's hips to stablize his pace. He was balls fucking deep on the brunette, it was so good, Iwaizumi can't wait to fill up Oikawa until he was spilling out. 

"Ah--fuck Tooru, you feel so good, you like this right? You like this you kinky fuck," he grunted at Oikawa who was unable to form sentences due to pleasure, his name and moans were the only once coming out of his pretty lips.

Iwaizumi continued his pace for a couple of minutes before picking it up, making it deeper and harder, his fingers holds Oikawa's hips hard as he ruts into the latter's hole, he could feel the knot starting to form so he chased it.

He thrusted and thrusted, abusing the brunette's poor hole, Oikawa was screaming his name at this point, muttering how he was going to come one again, Iwaizumi was also getting near, from a fast pace, it started to drop eventually as he nears their end.

"H-hajime--" Oikawa called out, he was close too, Iwaizumi, who is also coming close thrusted a few more times before thrusting for the last time and spilled his come inside Oikawa. Both came as they called out each other's names.

Both waited as the other finishes their high, Iwaizumi finally pulled out of Oikawa, he tries to supress a smirk when he watched a few of the liquid spilling out.

"Fuck, that was good," Oikawa said, eyes closed and catching his breaths.

"Did I go too hard?" Iwaizumi asked, concerned if he hurt the other.

"No, you were fine, I asked for this," the brunette replied back, assuring that he was fine.

"I'm glad," Iwaizumi said before laying down next to Oikawa.

"Tooru," he called him.

"Hm?" Oikawa hummed.

"The safety was off and it was fully loaded,"

"I know."

𝚏𝚒𝚗.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever haikyuu smut so please bear with me, I hope you all liked that. Took me quite a while to finish but it turned out great (i think).
> 
> This is not proofread at all, pardon me for any errors, feedbacks and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading ✨


End file.
